Nuevas experiencias
by Always-Stanathan
Summary: Beckett y Castle han pasado por situaciones realmente complicadas, desde salvarse de un despiadado tigre hasta enfrentarse a personas verdaderamente crueles. Ahora les toca la difícil tarea de ser padres; espero que os guste ver a esta familia compartir momentos divertidos, tristes y felices. Pero no todo será color de rosa, algo inesperado pondrá a prueba otra vez a esta pareja.
1. Capítulo 1

Este es mi primer Fic, espero que os guste, iré subiendo cuando tenga tiempo.

_Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, apenas pude reaccionar; no consigo ver nada._

_- ¡Vamos Katherine empuje! ¡Ya falta poco!- Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas, Castle no suelta mi mano, o más bien, yo no suelto la suya. Me falta la respiración pero tengo que continuar, mi hijo ya viene._

_- ¡Ya está aquí! Es un niño precioso.- Escucho el llanto de mi pequeño, Castle me besa y se acerca para ver a su hijo. La enfermera me da a mi hijo envuelto en una sábana.- Bienvenido Cosmo.- Le rozo los labios con el dedo._

_- Parece que alguien tiene hambre.- dice la enfermera sonriendo.- Señor Castle ahora le pido que salga de la sala, espere a su mujer en la habitación.- Castle me mira preocupado.- Estoy bien Rick, deberías avisar a tu madre y a Alexis._

_- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Vuelvo a ser abuela!- Martha no deja de emocionarse, Alexis está igual o peor que su abuela.- ¡Pues yo soy abuelo primerizo!- Mi padre se sienta en una silla, tiene a Cosmo en sus brazos._

_- Tiene la mirada de los Beckett, aunque los ojos sean los de su padre.- Miro a mi padre con mi hijo y una lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla.- Kate no llores, seguro que tu madre está mirando a su nieto desde allí.- Castle coge a su hijo y se lo da a Alexis; en ese momento Lanie y Espósito entran.- ¡Kate enhorabuena! Castle nos avisó, ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Estoy un poco dolorida y exhausta, pero por lo demás bien, ¿y tú cómo vas?- Lanie se toca el vientre, de ahora tres meses.- Por mí no te preocupes, estoy bien cuidada.- Espo sonríe, lleva en una mano varios globos y en la otra un pijama con la palabra "Police" por delante y "Writer" por detrás.- Es muy bonito Espo, ¿Cómo vais con el caso?_

_- ¡Oh vamos tía! Acabas de salir del paritorio ¿y ya estás pensando en el trabajo?- No puedo evitarlo, pero es cierto, ahora ya nada va a ser igual, mi hijo me necesita y yo a él. Está anocheciendo, nuestros amigos se van y Martha y Alexis también._

_- Castle tú también deberías descansar, estaré bien, bueno, estaremos.- Cosmo está durmiendo plácidamente en la cuna, se parece a su padre en la forma de dormir.- Vendré temprano, te quiero._

_- Yo también, Siempre._

_Tres años más tarde…_

-Ryan por favor, dime que vienes a darme buenas noticias.- Miro la pizarra, está llena de fotos, de pistas y aún así no hemos avanzado nada. - Pues la verdad es que vengo a eso, he estado revisando las cuentas y hay algo inusual, mira.- miro el informe y la chispa de esperanza vuelve a encenderse.

- Vale, avísame si consigues algo más que pueda ayudarnos a resolver este caso.- Llevamos una semana con esto, seguro que Castle ya hubiese visto aquello que siempre pasamos por alto. En ese momento escucho la puerta del ascensor.

-¡Mami, mami!- Cosmo corre hacia mí, le cojo en brazos.- Hola cielo, ¿qué haces aquí?- Miro a Castle y éste se encoge de hombros.- Mami, no has venido a despertarme.- Siempre le despierto antes de ir a trabajar, pero hoy se me ha olvidado.- Lo siento renacuajo, es que hoy llegaba tarde, ¿me perdonas?


	2. Capítulo 2

En ese momento Gates sale de su despacho.

- ¿Quién ha dejado entrar a este niño tan guapo a mi comisaría?- Cosmo se acurruca y esconde su cara en mi pelo.- Vamos cielo, esta mujer es mi jefa, ¿no quieres saludarla?- Mi hijo duda un momento pero enseguida se anima.

- Creo recordar que tengo una piruleta en mi bolso, ¿quieres una?- Cosmo sonríe.- Mami baja.- Le dejo en el suelo, y Gates se lo lleva de la mano.

- Oye Beckett, ¿este es el caso que impide que puedas dormir por las noches?- Me siento en mi mesa mientras Castle echa un vistazo a la pizarra.- ¿Habéis interrogado a todos los posibles sospechosos?

- A todos, y todos tienen una buena coartada, se nos está escapando algo.- Miro los informes del banco, no hay nada del otro mundo, ¡Espera!

- Castle mira, según esto la víctima fue asegurada un día antes de su asesinato, no vimos ningún papel de ningún seguro de su vida en su apartamento.- Castle se queda mirando una foto de la escena del crimen.

- Beckett, creo que ya sé quién es el asesino, o más bien, asesina.- Me pasa una foto en la que aparece la víctima, pero se puede ver una foto en la que aparecen la víctima y su compañera de piso.

- ¡No puede ser, es Nicole! Ella nos dijo que estuvo fuera la noche que murió su "amiga", ¡Espo, Ryan! Poned en busca y captura a Nicole López, creemos que nos mintió y que se ha dado a la fuga con un buen fajo de billetes en su bolsillo.

- Inspectora, ¿puede venir un momento?- Entro al despacho de Gates y veo a mi hijo dormido en el sillón.- Vete a casa, los detectives Espósito y Ryan se encargarán del interrogatorio, tu hijo te necesita.- cojo a Cosmo en brazos.- Gracias Señor.

- De nada y buen trabajo.- Castle está esperando en su silla, cuando nos mira sonríe.- esto es lo que pasa cuando nuestro peque se duerme tarde porque espera hasta que vuelves del trabajo y madruga para venir a verte.- Cuando llegamos al loft dejo a Cosmo en su cama, le dejaré dormir hasta la hora de comer.

- Castle, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Nuestro hijo tiene tres años y lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo conmigo.- me siento en el sofá, en la mesa hay una foto de los tres, nos la hicimos cuando Cosmo cumplió un mes.

- Kate lo estás haciendo genial, cuando te conocí sabía que te gustaba hacer las cosas por ti misma, pero no estás sola, nunca lo has estado; Javi y Kevin pueden encargarse también de los casos.- Vuelvo a mirar la foto, Lanie tampoco está trabajando en todos los casos, tiene a Rose; no me gusta nada trabajar con Perlmutter, que hombre más seco.

- Voy a hacer una llamada, enseguida vuelvo.- Castle cierra la puerta de su despacho, mi marido tiene razón, hay más personas que pueden luchar contra el mal; he tenido la mala costumbre de dejar caer todo el peso en mis hombros, pero ahora una personita me necesita.

- Bueno todo solucionado, acabo de llamar a Gates, y está de acuerdo conmigo, este fin de semana descansarás con tu familia.- Me levanto y le beso, me siento igual que cuando me enseñó la llave de nuestro piso para vivir juntos en Washington.

- Será mejor que vaya preparando la comida, la familia está a punto de llegar.- Decido ir a ver a mi príncipe, su habitación está llena de juguetes y peluches; observo la pequeña huella de su mano enmarcada en la pared.

- ¿Mamá?- Veo a mi hijo tumbado en la cama y frotándose los ojos.- Hola peque, ¿quieres que nos demos un buen baño?- Cosmo se apoya en mi vientre, jamás pensé que podría llegar a vivir esto y ahora aquí estoy.

- Mami, ¿estás bien?- Mi hijo me mira preocupado, últimamente he podido darme cuenta de que tenemos una conexión especial, muy distinta a la que tengo Castle cuando ambos descubríamos quién era el asesino y terminábamos uno las frases del otro.

- Estoy genial, porque te tengo a ti y a papá.

- Y a la abuela, al abuelo, y a "Alesis", ¿a qué si?

- Claro cielo, ¿salimos ya?- Mi hijo asiente y quita el tapón de la bañera, miro la hora, Martha y Alexis están a punto de venir.

- Castle, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué celebramos?- Castle me mira sonriente, en ese momento llaman a la puerta.- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Martha entra, como siempre, despampanante y Alexis le sigue con gesto de "es lo que hay".

-¡Abuela! ¡Alesis!- Cosmo corre hacia ellas, Alexis lo coge en brazos.- Hola campeón, mira lo que he traído para que juguemos tú y yo.- ésta le enseña un juego de mesa.

- ¡Bien!

- Oye, ¿y a tu abuela no le das un beso?- Cosmo se acerca a ella y le besa en la mejilla.- Todo el mundo a la mesa, no quiero que la comida se enfríe.- Castle prepara la mesa, con bastante comida, y es que él es así; ya hizo lo mismo cuando tuvimos que cuidar de aquel bebé, desde entonces nos disfrazamos en Acción de Gracias.


	3. Capítulo 3

No he estado muy inspirada, pero no todo va a ser bonito por lo que en breve ocurrirá algo inesperado.

- Hijo mío, aquí hay comida como para alimentar a una ciudad como Nueva York, ¿ocurre algo?- Castle cambia el semblante.- No pasa nada, sólo quiero celebrar una buena comida con mi familia nada más; es una lástima que mi suegro no haya podido asistir, él me apoyaría.

La comida transcurre muy divertida, Martha habla de sus anécdotas cuando su carrera de actriz estaba en todo lo alto; todos reímos y charlamos alegremente. Recogemos la mesa, Cosmo y Alexis se van a la habitación a jugar.

-Ven querida, siéntate aquí con tu "suegra".- Ella odia que le llame así, me sirve una copa de vino, Castle se ha metido en su despacho; últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo allí, ¿qué estará escribiendo? Martha mira mi cara de curiosidad.- Kate no te preocupes por él, lo mismo se tira un mes ahí dentro que luego no entra en un año.

- Martha, no creo que pueda pasar un fin de semana sin pensar en el trabajo, casi me dio un infarto cuando el FBI me despidió; pero es cierto que ahora soy madre y lo primero es mi hijo.- Martha me coge la mano.- Querida, si algo he podido ver en vosotros es el amor que os tenéis, conozco a muchas parejas y créeme, te puedo asegurar que ninguna mujer haría lo que tú hiciste para el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

La reacción de Castle cuando creyó que yo estaba en peligro no la había visto nunca en ninguno de los hombres con los que había salido; o cuando estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo en aquel caso de la bomba. Desde entonces supe que no podría vivir sin él, tuvimos nuestros pros y contras pero supimos superarlos. Martha se levanta y coge lo que creo que es un álbum de fotos, lo llevaba en el bolso.

-Tú no le cuentes nada de esto a Richard, ya sabes cómo son los hijos con las madres que enseñan fotos de cuándo fueron jóvenes.- ésta abre el álbum y la primera foto que veo es de ellos dos en un salón viejo, vivieron el día a día y aún así esas sonrisas son de verdad. Castle siempre ha sido guapo, me detengo en una foto suya en la que aparece con su primer premio como escritor; nada ni nadie le detuvieron a realizar su sueño. En las últimas fotos aparecen él y Alexis cuando era un bebé; son tal para cual.

- Kate, te llaman al móvil.- me he quedado embobada con la foto, miro el número, es Ryan. Me levanto del sofá y entro a mi habitación, no quiero que me regañen por estar pendiente del trabajo.

- Hola Ryan, ¿novedades?- Mi compañero es el único que ha accedido a pasarme información aunque esté de "vacaciones".- Pues sí, hemos detenido a Nicole y ha confesado, no tenía dinero para pagar la Universidad, así que aseguró la vida de su amiga en diez mil de los grandes; luego ya sabes lo que ocurrió.- asiento y me quedo pensativa, ¿cómo puede haber gente así? Realmente es repugnante, bien es cierto que si hubiese justicia en este mundo, yo no estaría trabajando como inspectora de homicidios.

- Muchas gracias Kevin, y como siempre, buen trabajo, ¿nos vemos mañana por la noche?- Ya que no puedo ir a la comisaría, ella vendrá a mí; además así aprovecho y veo a Lanie y a mi nueva sobrina.- Nos vemos, recuerda que nosotros llevamos el postre.- colgamos al mismo tiempo, cuando salgo veo a Castle charlando con su madre, ni rastro del álbum. Si Martha cometiese un asesinato, sería imposible seguir sus huellas.

- Bueno queridos tengo una importante reunión con mis actores.

- Con reunión te refieres a una cena en un lujoso restaurante, ¿verdad?- Martha le responde a su hijo sacándole la lengua, es una mujer increíble. Me siento al lado de Castle, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Cuídate Martha.- se despide y feliz sale por la puerta.- Oye Beckett, ¿Alexis está con Cosmo?- Echo la cabeza hacia arriba y le miro.- Si, están arriba jugando, no tardarán en bajar.- Tenemos un hijo muy inteligente, y a veces cabezota.

Castle me besa en la nariz y luego en los labios, desde que Cosmo está aquí no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, ahora mismo deseo a mi marido; me doy la vuelta y me coloco encima de él.

-Rick te necesito.- le beso con dulzura, éste me coge y me atrae hacia su cuerpo.- Cielo no podemos, pero te prometo que mañana seré todo tuyo.- Mañana Cosmo se quedará con Martha y Alexis, será una cena de "adultos", sin niños.


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Kate!- No dejo sangrar, Castle está tumbado encima de mí; se ha abalanzado sobre mí en cuanto he recibido el disparo. Estoy perdiendo las fuerzas, Castle me mira.- Te quiero Kate._

¡No!- Me despierto sudando, está amaneciendo, miro a Castle, está profundamente dormido. En silencio salgo de la habitación, ya han pasado desde años desde aquel fatídico día y todavía me viene a la mente; los primeros rayos de sol se abren paso entre los rascacielos, es hermoso.

- ¿Kate?- Castle se acerca a mí.- ¿va todo bien?- Me abraza y juntos nos quedamos mirando el amanecer; cada vez que veo el amanecer recuerdo esos domingos en los que mi madre me despertaba para enseñármelos, cada uno era distinto. Después preparábamos juntas chocolate caliente; ojalá estuviese aquí para ver a su nieto.

- Kate mañana por la noche saldrá mi avión, quiero disfrutar con vosotros todo lo que pueda, no creo que pueda separarme por mucho tiempo.- me doy la vuelta y le beso.- Castle estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

- ¿Te apetece un café?- Me besa en la frente, a pesar de los años y de todo lo que hemos pasado, hay días que me cuesta creer que esté pasando esto; quiero decir, la primera vez que lo detuve o cuando me enfadaba, era un hombre realmente insoportable. Ahora soy incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no sea amor, seguridad, alegría y felicidad.

- Voy a ver cómo está nuestro pequeño monstruito.- entro a la habitación y observo cómo duerme, ha crecido tan rápido, miro todos sus juguetes, no le falta de nada. Verlo tan sano y fuerte, es lo mejor del día.

- Umm, ¿mami?- Se frota los ojos y me mira.- Buenos días renacuajo, ¿quieres seguir durmiendo?- Se levanta, parpadea varias veces para asimilar la luz que entra por la ventana.

- No mami, quiero estar contigo.- me acerco a él, mis manos se van a su estómago.- ¿Quieres decir que quieres estar con la malvada bruja de las cosquillas?- Cosmo comienza a reírse, intenta quitar mis manos pero pierde las fuerzas de tanto reírse.

-¡Papi! ¡Socorro papi!- Castle sube corriendo, cuando nos ve a los dos jugando él entra también en acción, me coge los brazos para que Cosmo pueda hacerme cosquillas.- No, por favor, soy inocente.- no puedo reírme más, ahora Cosmo y yo vamos a por Castle, el cual, por desgracia no tiene cosquillas.

- Yo gano esta batalla, pero voy a ser bueno y os voy a dejar desayunar conmigo.- Cosmo y yo nos miramos.- Peque, papi sólo dice tonterías.

- Bueno pues eso, que voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿Cosmo quieres ayudarme?- Éste se sube a sus espaldas, miro con una sonrisa cómo los dos salen por la puerta, será mejor que me cambie de ropa, hoy me iré con Cosmo al parque.

_Dos horas más tarde…_

-¡Vaya Lanie! Rose está preciosa.- mi sobrina está jugando con su primo en el parque, nosotras estamos sentadas no muy lejos de ellos.- Nunca pensé que vería a Espo cómo marido y menos como padre.

- He de admitir que cuándo se me declaró no supe qué decir, ya sabes que nuestra relación fue algo extraña; tendrías que ver cómo juega con su hija, es un cielo.- miramos a nuestros pequeños, en ese momento vienen Jenny y Sarah Grace.

- Hola chicas, ¿hay sitio para una más?- Sarah se va a jugar con sus primos, es dos años mayor que ellos pero se quieren mucho.- Bueno, ¿preparadas para esta noche?- Recordamos viejos tiempos, el tiempo se pasa volando; tengo que ir a dejar a Cosmo con su abuela.

- Chicas, nos vemos esta noche.- me despido de ellas y de mis sobrinas, Cosmo está ilusionado con la idea de dormir en casa de su abuela, pocas veces duerme fuera.

- Pero si es mi actor favorito.- Cosmo abraza a su abuela, Alexis está con ella.- ¡Tata!- Dejo el bolso con las cosas de Cosmo.- Vendré a por él por la mañana, muchas gracias por quedaros con él esta noche.

- Vamos querida, ya sabes que nosotras estamos encantadas, hazme un favor y disfruta de esta noche.- Me guiña un ojo.- Cosmo, mami se va, ¿me das un beso de buenas noches?- Cosmo me lo da y enseguida se va con Alexis a jugar.


	5. Capítulo 5

-¡Venga ya Castle, sabes que tenemos razón!- Espo y Ryan llevan varias cervezas en el cuerpo, están en la fase de reírse por cualquier cosa.- ¡Somos los mejores jugando al paintball!- Nosotras reímos y miramos a nuestros maridos.

- Creéis que sois los mejores porque sabéis manejar una pistola, pero yo tengo algo escondido bajo la manga.- Espo y Ryan vuelven a reírse, Castle me sonríe y me suplica ayuda.- Chicos no seáis crueles con él, no es el mejor alumno que he tenido, pero tiene puntería.

- ¿Tú también? Beckett me has hecho daño.- se enfurruña pero al segundo vuelve con sus tonterías.- Está bien, puede que no sea bueno para disparar pero seguro que os gano jugando al póker, ¿qué decís?- Javi y Kevin se miran y al unísono contestan.- ¡Vamos allá!

Llevamos jugando más de tres horas, Ryan y Jenny son los primeros en irse, y al rato Javier y Lanie. Me lo he pasado genial, pero la noche no ha terminado, Castle y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

-Ha sido una velada muy agradable, ¿verdad?- Castle no me mira, se ha enfadado porque he ganado casi todas las partidas.- Vamos Castle, ¿en serio? Sabes que sólo es un juego.- En ese momento me agarra por la cintura, acerca su boca a mi oído.

- Ahora me toca a mí.- me quita la blusa, él se despoja de su camisa; me tumba en la cama y me besa mientras me desabrocha el botón del pantalón. Le rodeo con mis brazos, sus ojos están llenos de deseo y pasión, se quita los pantalones.

- Te quiero Richard Castle.- me besa y seguidamente baja sus labios hasta mis pechos, un escalofrío me recorre por el cuerpo cuando pellizca uno de mis pezones. Mis manos agarran su pelo, vuelve a subir, su lengua juguetea con la mía. Siento su erección dentro de mí, deseaba esto. El cansancio se va apoderando de mi cuerpo, Castle me besa por última vez antes de viajar al mundo de los sueños.

La alarma del móvil me despierta, veo que el sitio de Castle está vacío pero hay una nota en la almohada, "_Cambio de planes, el vuelo se ha adelantado, nos vemos dentro de una semana, te quiero"_; vaya, sé que lo que voy a hacer hoy no le va a gustar nada pero es lo que deseo.

-¿Si?- Alexis contesta.- Hola Alexis, escucha tu padre ya ha empezado la gira, ¿podríais quedaros un rato más con Cosmo?

- Claro, ningún problema, todavía está durmiendo.

- Gracias Alexis, nos vemos.- me visto y salgo por la puerta, me tomaré el café en la comisaría.  
Cuando llego allí veo a mis compañeros haciendo el vago, no es lo que me esperaba encontrar.

- Creía que tenías un caso que resolver, no os veo trabajando.- Espo y Ryan me miran sorprendidos y enseguida les invade el sentimiento de culpabilidad.- A ver, novedades.

- Pues nos estábamos preparando para ir al apartamento del asesino.- miro a Ryan, ¿de verdad se piensa que voy a creérmelo?- Bueno pues vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Espo conduce con rapidez y precisión, aparca el coche en doble fila, sacamos las pistolas y nos cubrimos las espaldas.

-Tomas Stuart, ¡Policía de Nueva York abra la puerta!- Esperamos pero nadie contesta, les hago una señal a mis compañeros, tiro la puerta abajo. Espo va hacia la cocina, Ryan al baño y yo a la habitación.

-¡Cocina despejada!- grita Espo.

- ¡Baño despejado!- grita Ryan.- Miro la habitación, no hay nada raro, papeles por el suelo, ropa usada, de repente noto como alguien me coge del cuello evitando así que pueda pedir ayuda. No puedo ver quién es, le pego un codazo en la barbilla, me suelta.

- Queda detenido por el asesinato de Leo Smith.- pero éste no se va a dar por vencido, se abalanza sobre mí, ambos salimos a la terraza del segundo piso. Forcejeamos, me quita la pistola y yo le quito su navaja.

-¡Beckett!- La voz de Ryan me distrae un segundo, segundo que el asesino aprovecha para empujarme, no puedo agarrarme a nada, mi cuerpo se queda casi sin vida en el suelo.

-¡Beckett, Beckett!- todo se está oscureciendo, alguien me llama pero no respondo.


	6. Capítulo 6

_He de informar que ahora estoy en la piel de Castle, Beckett está en un leve coma._

-¿Por qué, por qué Kate?- No dejo de ir de un lado para otro, cancelé la gira en cuanto recibí la llamada de mi madre, ahora mi mujer está en observación. Se supone que ella no tenía que volver hasta mañana, sabía que no tenía que haberme ido.

-¡Papá!- Alexis viene hacia mí.- ¡¿Cómo está?!- Apenas puedo hablar, me siento en la silla, llevo dos días aquí, y sigo sin tener noticias. Alexis me coge la mano.- ¿Estás seguro de que el médico dijo que estaba en un leve coma?- Asiento sin apartar la mirada de la sala, en ese momento el doctor sale de la habitación.

- Doctor por favor, no puedo aguantar más, necesito verla.- éste me mira con tristeza.- le dejaré unos minutos.- miro a Alexis.- Tranquilo, te espero aquí.

Camino en silencio hacia la cama, "Rick no te derrumbes", me siento en la silla y observo a Beckett; está muy pálida, tiene la cara y los brazos llenos de cardenales y arañazos. Pero lo peor de todo es el golpe en la cabeza, gracias a dios no tiene ninguna hemorragia.

-Hola Kate, espero que puedas oírme.- le cojo la mano, está helada.- Lo primero, estoy enfadado contigo, no tenías que ir a trabajar hasta ayer y ahora mira dónde estás.- Tiene el mismo rostro que cuando recibió aquel disparo, ¿por qué a ella? Sólo hacía lo que debía.

- Beckett por favor, no me dejes, ya no estás sola ¿me oyes? Ahí fuera tienes una familia que te quiere.- escucho como se abre la puerta.- ¿Papi?- Cosmo se acerca a mí.- Hola campeón, mami está descansando.- pero éste no cambia el rostro, ha visto las marcas y la herida de la cabeza.

-¿Mami?- Cosmo le da un beso en la mejilla, de repente se pone a llorar.- Vamos renacuajo, vámonos a casa. No tenía que haberle dejado entrar, mi madre me lleva al loft.

- Yo me ocuparé de Cosmo, hijo mío intenta descansar.- No puedo conciliar el sueño sabiendo que mi esposa está otra vez en el hospital, todos los pensamientos horribles entran a mi cabeza; ¡No! Beckett es fuerte, seguro que se despertará pronto.

El sonido del teléfono me despierta, ¿qué hora es? Enciendo la luz y contesto.

-¿Si?

- Perdone que le llame a estas horas Señor Castle, pero he recibido las radiografías de su mujer, me temo que no es nada bueno.- no, no, por favor, intento no hacer ruido.

- ¿Qué ocurre doctor? Por favor sea sincero.- se escucha un suspiro y un carraspeo de garganta.- Por lo pronto he decirle que sus constantes vitales están bien y que no ha sufrido ninguna lesión cerebral; pero…-

- Doctor, venga suéltelo.

- Su mujer se dio un fuerte golpe, la médula espinal quedó muy dañada, es muy poco probable que pueda volver a caminar.- la noticia entra en mi cuerpo como una bala.- Gracias doctor, si mi mujer se despierta avíseme, buenas noches.

Esto no puede estar pasando, es un alivio que no haya sufrido daños cerebrales pero ¿qué se haya quedado parapléjica? No puedo estar con ella, mi hijo me necesita ahora más que nunca. Beckett es una mujer que trabaja para vivir, y lo más importante, para que otros puedan vivir en paz sin personas que se despojan de la vida humana como si fuese el envoltorio de un caramelo; será mejor darme una ducha, no quiero dormir más.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Vuelvo a ser Beckett, aviso: yo sufrí mucho escribiendo esta parte_

Me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Intento hacer memoria, ¡ah vale! Que un psicópata me tiró desde un segundo piso; al menos la memoria la tengo intacta. Hago un esfuerzo por mover mis extremidades, los dedos de las manos responden ligeramente, en cambio los pies siguen quietos.

Abro los ojos lentamente, vuelvo a estar en el hospital, apenas puedo girar la cabeza; me doy cuenta de que mis brazos están llenos de arañazos. Mi móvil está en la mesita pero no consigo llegar a él.

-Hola Katherine, ¡es una alegría verle despierta!- El doctor entra, me hace las típicas pruebas para ver si mis reflejos siguen conmigo.- Doctor, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado así?

- Pues casi un mes, es genial verle así, voy a avisar a su familia.- sale de la habitación, mi familia, no les he echado de menos hasta ahora que soy consciente. Me resulta imposible moverme de cintura para abajo, se ve que como he estado casi un mes sin moverme…

- Su marido y su hijo vendrán enseguida, ¿quiere comer alguna cosa?- Asiento, me siento para poder verlo todo con más perspectiva.

-¡Mami, mami!- Cosmo corre hacia mí, se sube a la cama, ¿por qué no noto nada en las piernas? Castle entra con un ramo de flores, las deja en la mesa.- Buenos días Kate.- Me besa dulcemente.

- ¿Cómo estás mami?- miro a mi príncipe, ha estado casi un mes mirándome mientras yo vagaba por ningún sitio.- Estoy muy bien peque, te he echado mucho de menos.- le abrazo, cómo deseaba estar con mi renacuajo.

- ¿Y a mí no?- Castle se entristece, le hago una señal para que se acerque.- No seas crío, sabes que sois lo mejor que tengo en esta vida.- le beso, Cosmo enseguida nos separa, él también quiere disfrutar de su mami.

- ¡Katie, oh dios mío! ¡Qué alegría!- mi padre emocionado se acerca a nosotros.- ¿Cómo estás cielo?- Me besa en la mejilla, deja unos bombones que ha traído en la mesa.

- Estoy bien papá, un poco cansada pero me encuentro genial.- miro a Castle, él no tiene la misma expresión de euforia que mi padre, hay algo que no me ha contado.

- Oye papá, ¿puedes llevarte a Cosmo a la cafetería? No he desayunado.- mi padre se lleva a Cosmo, Castle se sienta en un lado de la cama.

- Rick, ¿qué ocurre?- éste me mira y luego dirige su mirada a mis piernas.- Kate el doctor no te ha mencionado nada porque le dije que yo te lo contaría, pero no sé si voy a ser capaz.- está realmente mal, no comprendo nada, yo estoy perfectamente.

- Beckett, cuándo te caíste, bueno más bien cuando el hijo de perra ese te tiró, la médula espinal quedó muy dañada.- me parece que ya sé por dónde va, ahora entiendo por qué no puedo mover las piernas, veo que Castle no ha terminado.

- El doctor me llamó hace una semana, le dije que quería que me tuviese informado de tu estado y así lo hizo.- no aguanto más, ¿qué es lo que tiene que decirme?

- Castle por favor, cuéntamelo.- me mira, veo que unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

- Kate, el doctor me dijo que es muy probable que no puedas volver a caminar.- en ese momento toda mi vida pasa por delante de mis ojos, imágenes con mi madre, su asesinato, todos los casos que he resuelto, mis sentimientos hacia Castle, cuándo empezamos a salir; quiero quedarme con esos recuerdos.

- Rick por favor, déjame sola.- Castle me coge la mano.- Beckett vamos, yo estaré a tu lado, siempre.

-¡He dicho que me dejes! Por favor.- mi marido se asusta ante mi reacción, no quiero que me vea así, con lástima, no lo permitiré. Castle sale de la habitación, enseguida rompo a llorar, ¿por qué? Yo no me merezco esto, y mi familia menos, esto tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla; poco a poco me voy quedando dormida.

-¿Katie? Cielo despierta.- abro los ojos, mi padre está sentado en la silla, sólo estamos él y yo.

- Papá, ¿por qué?- mis lágrimas vuelven a caer, mi padre se sienta a mi lado, me apoyo en su hombro.- Le grité a Castle, y él no se merecía eso.

- Lo sé cielo, y él también.- hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos estos momentos, él siempre estaba de viaje y bueno yo, ya tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

- Papá estoy asustada, ¿qué pasará ahora?

- Vamos Katie, ¿es necesario que te lo diga? Tienes que continuar con tu vida, y punto.- le miro confusa, él me sonríe.- Cómo te lo cuento, tienes amigos y familia que van a estar a tu lado, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?- Asiento con la cabeza.

- Yo creo que te vas a recuperar, no sé decirte muy bien cuándo, pero te conozco muy bien, así que alegra esa cara.

- Gracias papá, te quiero.- le abrazo con fuerza.- Y yo a ti cariño, ¿quieres que llame a Rick? Le dejaste muy preocupado.

- Primero quiero reflexionar papá, yo le avisaré.- mi padre me besa en la frente y sale de la habitación, tengo que asimilar en qué situación me encuentro y afrontarla; lo hago siempre que estoy en la escena de un crimen.


	8. Capítulo 8

_A partir de ahora todo van a ser obstáculos para Kate, no tengo muy claro cómo va a ir la historia ya que esto es algo nuevo; por cierto si queréis seguirme en twitter soy caskett_18_

-Hola Kate, ¿estás bien? - Lanie se sienta en el sofá, deja a Rose jugando con su primo.- Gates me informó de cómo vas a trabajar a partir de ahora, es una putada.-miro mis inertes piernas, no hay día en que no deje de intentar mover aunque sea un dedo pero es imposible.

- ¿Trabajar? Vamos Lanie, ambas sabemos que ya nada va a ser igual, me siento una inútil.- me llevo las manos a la cara.- Eh cariño no te derrumbes, eres Kate Beckett, por el amor de dios, saldrás de ésta, ya lo verás.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que Castle no tiene derecho a sufrir, verle así no es lo que yo quiero.- he pensado varias veces en quedarme en mi piso unos días, ¿debería contárselo a mi mejor amiga?

- Kate, Castle ya no es sólo tu compañero, es tu marido y el padre de tu hijo; hace tres años juró que estaría a tu lado siempre, pasase lo que pasase.- mi amiga consigue sacarme una sonrisa, tiene razón. En ese momento llega Castle con la compra, nos guiña un ojo.

- Beckett de camino a casa he hecho una parada en la comisaría y tengo varios informes, ¿quieres echarles un vistazo?- Miro a Lanie y ésta me sonríe, se acerca a mi oído.- Aprovecha, todo lo hace por ti.

- Gracias Castle, así me distraigo un rato.- me deja los informes en la mesa, se pone a guardar la compra.- además, seguro que Espo y Ryan te los han dado porque se habrán quedado bloqueados.

- No lo dudes, incluso Gates me ha pedido tu ayuda, eres su mejor inspectora.- eso consigue animarme todavía más, muevo la silla hacia Castle.- Te mereces un buen beso.- se lo doy, Castle me besa en la frente antes de volver a lo suyo.

-¡Papi!- Cosmo y Rose se acercan a nosotros.- Hola tío Castle.- Rose le da un beso.

- ¡Pero si está aquí mi sobrinita! ¿Quieres cenar con el primo?- Rose mira a su madre, ésta me mira a mí y yo asiento.- Claro cielo, voy a llamar al papi para que venga aquí en cuanto termine su turno.

-¡Hola papi!-Rose corre a abrazar a su padre en cuanto lo ve, jamás pensé que vería a Espo así.

- Hola princesa, ¿te lo has pasado bien?- Rose asiente, Espo la lleva en brazos.- Hola Beckett, ¿cómo estás?- Deja a Rose en el suelo.

- Estoy muy bien, gracias Espo, ¿Y vosotros cómo vais por allí?- Su gesto me saca una sonrisa.- menos mal que mi mujercita está trabajando allí.- Besa a Lanie.

- Chicos, la cena está servida.- Castle ha preparado tacos, cuando prepara comida de ese estilo es porque está alegre, sólo él consigue que se me olviden mis preocupaciones, que no son pocas. En cuanto supo que iba a estar en silla de ruedas, no tardó nada en preparar la casa para que yo estuviese más cómoda; Cosmo ahora duerme en el primer piso para que así yo pueda acostarle y levantarle. El baño también lo ha cambiado, casarme con él fue la mejor elección que he tomado en mi vida.

- Venga Espo, voy armada y lo sabes.- Espo me mira.- No serás capaz.

- Tú pruébame.

- Está bien, la semana pasada dejaron libre al tío que te tiró, Gates está furiosa.- el recuerdo vuelve a mi cabeza, mi preocupación asombra a todos; Castle me coge la mano.

- Pero si tiene cargos de asesinato y de intento de asesinato, ¿cómo es posible que ya esté en la calle?- Espo abre los informes.- Kate, ese hombre tiene contactos, buenos contactos.- me pasa los informes, miro el nombre de su abogado, pero no es eso lo que más me llama la atención.

- Espo, ¿por qué está este nombre aquí? Dime que es un fallo.


	9. Capítulo 9

_Bueno lo primero quiero agradecer todos los reviews. Espero que todos los reviews que reciba continúen así, muchas gracias._

El color de mi cara va cambiando de colores hasta llegar al blanco, Castle me mira muy preocupado.

-Kate, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué hay en esos informes?- apenas puedo mover las manos, estoy totalmente paralizada, literalmente. Castle me quita los informes, busca el motivo de mi preocupación.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡No puede ser!- Espo y Lanie no entienden qué es lo que pasa, y es normal, esto es un asunto familiar, pero ahora vuelve a ser otra vez un tema de la policía.

-Javier, ¿estás seguro de esto? Siempre pueden haber fallos, ¿no?- Espo coge los informes y mira el nombre que tanto nos aterra a los dos, y a Martha si se entera.

- Jackson Hunt, ¿qué pasa con ese tío?- Va pasando las hojas hasta que se detiene en una, se da cuenta de por qué nos hemos puesto de ese modo, cómo si hubiésemos visto un fantasma.

- Pero si ese es…- ambos asentimos con la cabeza, todavía en estado de shock; lo que nos faltaba ahora, resolver un caso en el que mi suegro vuelve a estar involucrado.

- Pero ese hombre no se llamaba así, no entiendo nada.- Castle y yo nos miramos sin saber bien qué decir, ya va siendo hora de ser sinceros; tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

- Javi será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, Rose está agotada.- Espo mira a su hija, la cual se está quedando dormida junto a su primo.- Mañana me lo contáis, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, buenas noches chicos.- Lanie me abraza, me despido de mi sobrinita y de mi compañero, Castle hace lo mismo.

- Bueno peque, es hora de irse a la cama, ¿vamos?- Subo a Cosmo a mis piernas, Castle coge la silla para llevarme pero yo le freno.- Cielo déjame a mí, espérame en la cama.- éste asiente y me deja vía libre.

- Mami, ¿te duele mucho?- Cosmo se pone el pijama y se tumba en la cama, le arropo y me acerco a él.- ¿Qué si me duele qué mi vida?- mi peque señala mis piernas.

- No cielo, ¿y sabes por qué?- Éste niega con la cabeza.- Porque tengo a dos príncipes que me cuidan muy bien, y evitan que mami sufra.- Cosmo sale de la cama y se sienta encima de mí.

- Te quiero mami.- me abraza y yo a él.- Yo también cariño, muchísimo.- me besa en la mejilla.

- Venga cielo, es hora de dormir.- mi hijo vuelve a meterse en la cama, le enciendo la lamparita de noche.- Buenas noches cielo, que descanses.

- Buenas noches mami.- salgo de la habitación, esquivo las sillas del comedor y entro a la habitación, Castle está leyendo un libro.

- Rick ha sido un día muy largo, ¿podrías ayudarme a quitarme la ropa?- Éste asiente, me ayuda con los pantalones, me cambio enseguida; sin darme tiempo a reaccionar Castle me coge en brazos y me tumba lentamente en la cama.

- ¡Te has pasado! Ya sabes que quiero hacer las cosas por mí misma.- Castle me sonríe y me besa.

- Sé muchas cosas de ti Beckett y tú bien sabes que no hago caso, vamos a dormir.- le echo una mirada fulminante, apaga la luz y me abraza.

- Buenas noches "inspectora".

- Que descanses "afamado escritor de éxito"

Doy muchas vueltas en la cama, no consigo conciliar el sueño, abro los ojos, Castle no está. Acerco la silla y en silencio salgo de la habitación, no le veo por ningún sitio; una luz sale de su despacho.

-¿Rick?- Mi marido está de espaldas al ordenador, me acerco a él; no tiene buen aspecto.

- Castle, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es por tu padre?- Éste asiente.- Vamos, volverá desaparecer, ya lo hecho otras veces.

- Kate no es eso, no dejo de darle vueltas a una cosa.- le miro, esto le afecta mucho, y lo entiendo; la última vez que lo vio ya dejó muy claro que jamás volvería a ser parte de su familia.

- ¿Entonces?- Castle suspira antes de hablar.

- ¿Y si mi padre tuvo algo que ver con tu "accidente"? Él fue el que sacó a ese mal nacido de la cárcel, estoy casi seguro de que sabe lo que te ocurrió y aún así, hizo lo que hizo.- Castle cierra los puños, es la primera vez que lo veo de ese modo.

- Castle tu padre puede ser muchas cosas, pero ¿dejar que a alguno de nosotros nos pase algo? Yo no creo que sea capaz.- mi marido me coge y me sube a sus piernas.

- Espero que tengas razón, de no ser así, tomaré medidas; no permitiré que haga daño a algún miembro de mi familia.- le beso, nos quedamos un rato abrazados.

- Será mejor que intentemos descansar, ¿no te parece?- Castle me lleva en brazos a la habitación, igual que en nuestra noche de bodas.


	10. Capítulo 10

_Espero que os esté gustando, he pensado variar un poco el tema, me ha parecido una buena idea meter al padre de Castle porque me resulta un hombre bastante extraño y misterioso._

-¡Hola inspectora! Empezaba a echarle de menos.- Espo, Ryan y yo nos miramos, escuchar eso de los labios de Gates es algo verdaderamente sorprendente.

- Ya deseaba volver, ¿algún cambio por aquí?- Miro mi querida comisaría, sigue igual, sólo que yo la veo desde otra perspectiva; a pesar de todo Gates no me ha sustituido, tiene mucha fe en mí.

- La verdad es que sus compañeros se estaban durmiendo un poco en los laureles, necesitan mano dura, ¿y quién mejor que usted?- Ese comentario me saca una sonrisa, Espo y Ryan agachan la cabeza avergonzados.

- Bueno tengo que seguir trabajando, y vosotros dos, más os vale cambiar esa actitud; que sois agentes de la ley no niñas preadolescentes.- no puedo evitar reírme, acerco la silla a la pizarra; el típico asesinato por celos.

- Oye Beckett, ¿te acuerdas de aquello que me tenías que contar?- Miro a mi compañero con curiosidad.- No sé a qué te refieres Javi.

- ¿De verdad? Pues entonces llamaré a Castle, seguro que él me lo explicará.

- ¡No, por favor no! Castle bastante preocupado está.- Espo y se sientan cada uno a un lado.

- Beckett, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio? ¿Quién es ese Jackson Hunt?- Pregunta Ryan casi como un susurro.

- Lo primero, no quiero que reaccionéis a lo que os voy a contar, ¿vale?- Mis compañeros asienten a la vez, suspiro.

- Ese hombre es… mi suegro, Jackson Hunt es el padre de Castle.- Espo abre los ojos, Ryan se tapa la boca para no gritar.

- ¿Y por qué nos lo habéis ocultado? Ese hombre fue sospechoso de un asesinato, y ahora lo relacionamos con el hombre que te causó tu…- Ryan no termina la frase, enseguida se disculpa.

- No pasa nada Ryan, una cosa os pido, discreción ante todo; no quiero que Gates se entere.

- Puedes estar tranquila Beckett, nuestros labios están sellados; será mejor que continuemos con el caso, ¿qué te parece?- Asiento y los tres nos ponemos a trabajar, me siento genial aquí; ninguna silla de ruedas podrá impedirme realizar mi trabajo.

- ¡Eh Beckett! Creo que tengo algo, he mirado las cámaras de seguridad y se puede ver a eso de las tres de la madrugada como una furgoneta se aleja de la escena del crimen; la matrícula es falsa.

- Muy bien Ryan, mira las cámaras de tráfico, a ver si encuentras esa furgoneta, ¿Lanie os dejó alguna pista?

- Pues sí.- Espo viene con una foto de la víctima, tiene toda la espalda apuñalada.

- Aquí yo no veo nada raro Espo.

- Espera, fíjate, hay cristales verdes incrustados en las heridas; Lanie dijo que probablemente serían trozos de alguna vidriera.

- Pero en esa zona sólo hay un almacén abandonado, a no ser… que trasladasen a la víctima allí.- Espo me mira y asiente, cómo echo de menos las locas teorías de Castle; ahora mismo estará jugando con su hijo. En ese momento llaman a mi móvil.

- Hola Lanie, ¿has encontrado algo?

- Pues sí, he analizado los trozos de cristal y en uno he encontrado una huella; gracias a dios he podido analizarla.

- Genial, ¿y de quién es?- Lanie se queda un rato en silencio.

- ¿Lanie? ¿Lanie estás ahí?

- Kate, las huellas son de Tomas Stuart.


	11. Capítulo 11

-¿Kate, sigues ahí?- Si Castle se entera se enfadará, y mucho. Este caso nos va a acercar más a su padre cuando él lo que quiere es que desaparezca.

- Si, perdóname Lanie, gracias por la información.- no le doy tiempo a contestar, cuelgo el teléfono. Esto se está complicando y mucho.

- Espo, ¿qué sabemos de Tomas Stuart?

- Pues según su ficha ya estuvo varias veces en prisión, acusado de maltrato, varios robos de coches y tráfico de drogas.

-Vaya, un hombre completo, quiero que lo pongáis en busca y captura.

- Ahora mismo, ese cabrón no se nos va a volver a escapar.- Ojalá Espo tenga razón, pero si mi "suegro" está de por medio, va a resultar muy difícil coger a ese individuo.

- Beckett.- Castle entra con Cosmo.

- Castle, ¿va todo bien?

- Si todo va genial, es hora de irse a casa, me lo ha dicho nuestro hijo.- éste está profundamente dormido en los brazos de su padre.

- Será lo mejor, trae, yo llevaré a Cosmo.- nos despedimos de mis compañeros, esta vez dejo a Castle que me lleve.

- ¿Mami?- Se despierta justo cuando le estoy poniendo el pijama.

- Hola cielo, ¿te lo has pasado bien con las primas?- Éste asiente, me deja que le cambie, se mete en la cama.

- Mami, ¿puedes quedarte un rato aquí?- Miro a mi peque, está creciendo muy rápido y no he podido darme cuenta.

- Claro cielo.- me tumbo a su lado, se acurruca debajo de mi brazo. Le acaricio la cara, es precioso; soy su madre, no puedo pensar otra cosa. Cosmo se vuelve a dormir, verle así es algo maravilloso. No puedo evitar pensar en mi accidente, ¿qué pensará mi hijo de todo esto?

- ¿Kate?- Me pongo el dedo en la boca, Castle asiente, me ayuda a sentarme en la silla.

- Es nuestro monstruito.- Castle besa a su hijo en la frente, ambos salimos de la habitación.

- Oye Castle, ¿nuestro hijo que piensa de todo esto?- Mi marido me mira con asombro y curiosidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, ver a su madre en una silla de ruedas no tiene que ser algo agradable, ni para él ni para nadie; ¿y si esta situación nos aleja?- Castle me sienta con cuidado en el sofá, hemos pasado momentos increíbles en este sofá.

- Beckett, ¿quieres saber de verdad lo que piensa tu hijo?- Asiento con la cabeza.

- Pues muy simple, eres su heroína, su superhéroe de los cómics. Kate, ver que continúas trabajando y haciendo lo de siempre nos llena a todos de alegría. Tu hijo, al igual que nosotros, te queremos y estamos cubriendo tus espaldas, siempre.

- ¡Oh Rick!- Le abrazo, él me acerca a su lado.- Te quiero, muchísimo.

- Yo también te quiero.


	12. Capítulo 12

_Si lo sé, el capítulo 11 fue un poco pegajoso pero relax, que ahora empieza lo bueno._

Estos días han sido cruciales, cada vez estamos más cerca de coger a nuestro hombre, pero a la vez me aterra la idea de volver a ver a Jackson Hunt. Para estar más tiempo con Cosmo he decidido trabajar en casa, así Castle podrá escribir con tranquilidad.

-Cielo, ¿a qué estás jugando?- Veo a mi hijo sentado en el suelo con soldados de juguete, también hay un tanque y un helicóptero.

- Mami, soy un fuerte policía, como tú, el tío Kevin y el tío Espo.

- ¡Te olvidas de mí!- Suelta Castle desde su despacho.- Papi, tú no eres poli, ¿a qué no mami?

- No cielo, pero papi todavía no lo sabe.- Cosmo y yo nos reímos, de repente a mi hijo se le cae el tanque de plástico en mis piernas. Mi hijo se asusta al ver mi expresión.

- ¡Mami, lo siento!- Se entristece.

- No, no cariño, estoy bien.- ¡No puede ser! He podido notar el tanque, ha sido durante una milésima de segundo, siento un ligero cosquilleo en las piernas.

-¡Castle! ¡Castle!- Éste sale disparado del despacho.- ¡¿Qué, qué?!

- Mis piernas, he, he…- Apenas puedo hablar, una chispa de esperanza se enciende dentro de mí.

- Beckett, dime.- le señalo las piernas, pero éste no entiende nada.

- Rick, he podido sentir el juguete de Cosmo, ¿y si…?- Intento con todas mis fuerzas mover aunque sean los dedos, lo que ocurre a continuación nos sorprende a los tres.

-¿Estáis seguros?- Castle no tarda en llamar al doctor.

- Completamente, el dedo meñique se ha movido, ¿eso puede ser posible?

- ¿No lo acaba usted de ver Señor Castle? Enhorabuena, ahora tenéis que seguir adelante.

Todavía no puedo creerlo, eso significa que podré volver a caminar, poco a poco iré moviendo todos los dedos hasta llegar a la cintura. Castle avisa a toda nuestra familia, incluso llama a Gates para informarle.

-Rick, tranquilízate, si ni siquiera he empezado a caminar.- Castle me coge la cara.

- Pero lo harás Kate, pronto volverás a hacerlo.- Cosmo se sube encima de mí, puedo notarlo, siento el peso de mi hijo y me encanta. Mi padre y Martha vienen a comer con nosotros, están muy emocionados con la noticia.

-¡Katie, lo sabía! Ya sabes que los padres siempre tenemos razón, ¿verdad Martha?

- No lo dudes, mi nuera es una mujer muy fuerte, que se vaya preparando la ciudad porque la inspectora Katherine Houghton Beckett pronto estará otra vez luchando en las calles.- estoy feliz, ahora todo es diferente; no voy a dejar de intentarlo sabiendo que hay otra oportunidad.

- Bueno pues estoy hay que celebrarlo, ¿qué os parece si os represento una de mis mejores obras? Cosmo, ¿querrías ser mi estrella?- Su nieto asiente emocionado, ambos se van a cambiarse el atuendo; los demás nos servimos una copa de vino y nos sentamos a esperar.

-¿Llego tarde?- Alexis entra por la puerta con una bolsa, nos da dos besos a los tres.

- Kate, tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste.

- Oh Alexis, no te tenías que haber molestado.- Abro la bolsa y veo un precioso chaleco, es igual al que tenía antes pero las letras "POLICE" están en relieve.

- Cuando te caíste tu chaleco se quedó destrozado, y como ahora vas a volver he pensado que necesitarías uno, ¿qué opinas?- Paso los dedos por mi nombre, una lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla.

- ¡Muchas gracias Alexis!- le abrazo, Castle sonríe.

- Bueno, la función está a punto de comenzar.- Cosmo y Martha se quedan parados en medio del salón.

- Está obra se la dedicamos a todos los presentes, por favor apaguen sus teléfonos móviles.- Le cojo la mano a Castle, todas mis preocupaciones se esfuman pero sé que algo gordo está a punto de ocurrir.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Estos últimos días he estado intentando por todos los medios caminar, o por lo menos mantenerme de pie; pero es bastante difícil, me agoto enseguida.

- Castle, ¿qué pasará si no consigo volver a caminar? No podré seguir trabajando.

- Beckett mírame.- hago lo que me dice.- Volverás a caminar, no sé cuándo, ni cómo ni dónde, pero lo harás.

En ese momento llegan Ryan y Espo, Castle todavía no sabe que su padre está involucrado en este caso.

- Hola chicos, ¿habéis encontrado algo? ¿Alguna relación entre Leo Smith y Amanda Johnson?

- Pues por ahora nada, pero tenemos indicios de que Tomas Stuart trabajaba con las dos personas.- Castle se estremece al escuchar ese nombre, le miro asustada.

- Javi, ¿qué nombre has dicho?- Mi compañero me mira sin saber qué decir.

- Castle por favor no, lo tenemos todo controlado.- le cojo la mano pero éste se aleja.

- Kate, ¡Ese gilipollas te tiró desde un segundo piso!- Ryan quita disimuladamente la imagen de Jackson Hunt de la pizarra, pero Castle se percata.

- ¡¿Por qué narices está la imagen de mi padre aquí?! Kate, ¿qué narices está pasando?- Le miro aterrada, ya es tarde para esconder la verdad, será mejor que se entere.

- Rick cálmate, creemos que tu padre sacó a Tomas Stuart de la cárcel, su nombre está en los informes.- Castle nos mira a los tres, en especial a mí por haberle ocultado algo como esto. Coge su chaqueta y se marcha.

- Castle espera.- intento seguirle pero la silla se atasca.- ¡Mierda, mierda!

- Beckett déjale, querrá estar solo.- igual que yo, esta estúpida silla ha impedido que pueda aclarar las cosas con él, no puedo más.

- Avisadme si descubrís algo más.- al llegar a casa veo que Castle no ha llegado, Cosmo está con su prima Sarah. Ya es la hora de cenar y Rick todavía no ha venido, tocan el timbre.

- Hola mami.- Cosmo me besa, Jenny entra con Sarah.

- Kate, ¿estás bien? Te veo preocupada.- niego con la cabeza.

- Jenny, Castle y yo tuvimos una fuerte pelea en comisaría, mira la hora qué es, no me ha dejado un mensaje siquiera.

- Vamos Kate no te preocupes, necesitará tiempo para relajarse, seguro que volverá enseguida. Aunque agradezco las palabras de mi amiga, no consigo relajarme, Castle se fue muy enfadado; espero que no haga ninguna tontería. En ese momento llaman a mi móvil, ¡Es él!

- Oh Castle, lo siento mucho de verdad, yo…- pero alguien me interrumpe.

- Hola inspectora, su marido ahora mismo no puede atenderte, ¿le dejo un recado?

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Richard?- Jenny al ver mi reacción se lleva a los niños a la habitación.

- Fue algo sorprendente que sobreviviese a esa caída, ¿no le parece?- ¡Oh no! Es Tomas, ¿por qué está con Castle? Mejor dicho, ¿qué hace Castle con ese hijo de puta?

- Mire Tomas, cómo le toque un solo pelo a mi marido te acordarás de mí.- escucho una carcajada, me estremezco sólo de pensar que le ha hecho algo.

- Creo que ya es tarde inspectora, la sangre que le sale a su "querido maridito" de la nariz demuestra que ya le he tocado, si quiere verle con vida le sugiero que deje este caso antes de que ocurra algo peor, ¿me ha entendido?- En ese momento escucho la voz de Castle.

-¡Kate no, no le hagas caso!- Tomas le asesta un fuerte de golpe.- ¡Cállate!

- Tomas esto es entre tú y yo, dime dónde quieres que nos encontremos y resolveremos esto solos.

- No inspectora, no puedo pelearme con una parapléjica, no va con mi estilo; dejaré a tu marido cuando de verdad dejéis el caso, nos vemos.- cuelga el teléfono, ¿y ahora qué?


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

No he vuelto a saber nada de Castle desde la pasada noche, tampoco he ido a trabajar y ya avisé a Espo y a Ryan para que detuviesen el caso, por lo menos hasta que se me ocurra algo para salvar a Rick.

-Mami, ¿papi dónde está?- Cosmo me mira con esos preciosos ojos azules, la misma expresión de su padre.- Cielo papi está en una firma de libros, volverá pronto.- no me queda otra que mentirle, es inútil esconder mi preocupación.

- Oye renacuajo, ¿quieres que la tata Alexis venga a jugar?- Cosmo asiente emocionado, llamo a Alexis.

- Hola Beckett, ¿se sabe algo de mi padre?- Tuve que contárselo a la familia, me dije a mí misma que no volvería a cargar con todo el peso yo sola.- Todavía nada, escucha, ¿podrías quedarte un rato con Cosmo?

- Claro, estoy a dos manzanas del loft.- le doy las gracias, no quiero que Cosmo sufra cómo yo; cuanto más lejos esté de esto mejor. Alexis entra con una bolsa de golosinas.

- ¡Alexis!- Cosmo le abraza.- Mira renacuajo, he comprado esto para que nos lo comamos entre los dos, ¿quieres?- Éste asiente con la cabeza, Alexis me mira, asiento con la cabeza.

- Venga Cosmo coge el abrigo, nos vamos a pasear, así mamá podrá descansar.- mi peque le hace caso.- Beckett, ¿cómo estás?

- Podría estar mejor, no sé dónde se encuentra tu padre, cada vez me cuesta más caminar, Alexis estoy al borde de caer en una depresión.- Alexis me abraza, Rick, ¿dónde estás?

Vuelvo a estar sola en el loft, no dejo de mirar por la ventana pensando en cómo estará mi marido, de repente alguien llama a la puerta; con dificultad consigo abrirla.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Mi cara de asombro no sorprende a mi suegro.- Hola inspectora, ¿puedo pasar?

- Eres mi principal sospechoso, ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

- Inspectora por favor no hay tiempo, ¿quieres salvar a Richard o no?- Eso me deja sin respiración, ¿cómo sabe eso? Es cierto que este hombre siempre acaba enterándose de todo, le dejo entrar todavía dudosa.

- ¿Tú sabes dónde está Castle? ¿Quién es Tomas Stuart?- Jackson Hunt se sirve un vaso de whisky, me mira y cierra los ojos.

- Inspectora, Tomas Stuart es hombre al cual llevamos tiempo buscando, mató a Leo y a Amanda, dos personas inocentes.- decido no interrumpirle, quiero salvar a Castle cuanto antes.

- Cuándo me enteré de lo que te hizo sabía que no os dejaría en paz, y veo que así es, tiene a Richard y no descansaré hasta ver muerto a ese mal nacido.- no sé si creerle, siempre que aparece es para meternos en algún problema y él desaparece sin dar explicaciones.

- Jackson, ¿tú sabes dónde está Richard?- Éste asiente y saca su teléfono, manda un mensaje y vuelve a mirarme.

- Pero inspectora, prométame que me dejará a mi llevar esta misión, conozco muy bien a Tomas, es un maestro con las alarmas y la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.- a mí eso no me preocupa, pero fiarme de este hombre, dice ser padre de mi marido pero no forma parte de mi familia.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Toma.- éste me da una caja envuelta.- ¿Qué es esto?

- Inspectora, es mi regalo de bodas para usted, espero que le guste.- dudosa la abro, veo una nueve milímetros nueva, reluce, sonrío.

- Muchas gracias, no me lo esperaba y ahora ¿por dónde empezamos?


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

- Beckett, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Y si todo es un engaño?- Ryan y Espo hablan conmigo mientras Jackson hace unas llamadas.

- Chicos, me ha regalado una nueve milímetros, además estamos hablando de ir a salvar a Castle, no me queda otra que confiar en él.- no les termino de convencer pero me da igual, sólo quiero salvar a mi marido cuánto antes.

- Bueno inspectora ya está todo preparado, ¿le ha explicado el plan a sus compañeros?- Asiento decidida, Espo me ayuda a subir al coche, guarda la silla en el maletero.

- Y recordad, Tomas Stuart es mío, si en algún momento estuviese desarmado no venir a ayudarme, ¿de acuerdo?- Los tres asentimos pero sabemos que no seremos capaces de dejar sin ayuda a una persona ante un criminal. Ryan conduce a toda prisa, gracias a dios el tráfico se ha puesto de nuestra parte; en silencio bajamos del coche.

- ¿Un almacén abandonado? ¿Por qué no me extraña?- Me subo a la silla y los cuatro entramos, Espo y Ryan se separan, Jackson y yo continuamos en línea recta; hay muchos pasillos, parece un laberinto.

- Espere inspectora.- me detengo en seco, no conseguimos escuchar nada, eso no me gusta nada ya que Castle no puede estarse callado; seguro que le ha amordazado.

- Vale sigamos.- los dos nos detenemos cuando encontramos unas escaleras, ¡Mierda! Jackson me mira sin saber qué hacer, esto no nos lo esperábamos pero seguro que Stuart sí.

- Inspectora tendrá que quedarse aquí, yo salvaré a Richard.- sube rápidamente y en silencio, no puedo permitirme esto, Castle me necesita. Intento levantarme pero es en vano, en ese momento escucho a Tomas.

- ¡Hunt! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- Su voz es temblorosa, está asustado y eso no sé si será bueno porque cuando uno está asustado puede hacer cualquier tontería.

- ¿Te sorprende? Stuart querido amigo, llevamos tiempo buscándote, mataste a dos compañeros míos y ahora secuestras a mi hijo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿El escritor es hijo tuyo?- En ese momento le cambia la voz, escucho como levanta peso, esto no me gusta.- Bueno Hunt, entonces eso cambia las cosas, ¿no le parece?

- Papá por favor vete.- Tomas le vuelve a asestar otro golpe.- Querido escritor, esto es una conversación de mayores, así que no vuelvas a interrumpir.- escuchar el golpe es lo que necesitaba para reunir fuerzas, me agarro a la barandilla y apoyo las piernas; subo las escaleras con mucho esfuerzo.

- Hunt, sino quieres perder a otro miembro más te sugiero que te largues, me conoces muy bien y sabes de lo que soy capaz.- al cuarto escalón ya puedo subir sin agarrarme a la barandilla, saco la pistola y rápidamente me coloco al lado de Jackson.


	16. Capítulo16

Capítulo 16

-¡Detective! ¡Qué sorpresa verle de pie!- Intenta no parecer sorprendido pero seguro que esto cambia sus planes. Veo a Castle con los ojos muy abiertos, tiene la boca tapada y la nariz rota, este hombre me las pagará.

- Vaya, vaya, dos contra mí, ¿qué puedo hacer?- Apunta a Castle con la pistola, nosotros le apuntamos a él.

- No les conviene hacer eso.- Jackson se acerca a mí.- Tápese la cara.- susurra.

En ese momento Hunt lanza un gas lacrimógeno, Stuart tira a Rick al suelo para taparse la nariz, rápidamente mi suegro se abalanza sobre él; yo corro hacia Castle.

-Castle, Castle.- está inconsciente, aviso a Ryan y a Espo, les mando nuestra ubicación. El gas se ha ido por las ventanas, veo que Tomas está detrás de Jackson y está a punto de dispararle; corro hacia él y le asesto una fuerte patada en el brazo arrebatándole así la pistola.

- Serás zorra, estás loca si piensas que me ganarás en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.- nos ponemos en posición de ataque, Jackson se coloca a un lado.

Tomas se abalanza sobre mí con el puño colocado pero esquivo el golpe, en ese momento le golpeo con el codo en la espalda, éste suelta un grito de dolor pero no se da por vencido. Vuelve a intentar golpearme esta vez dándome en la barbilla, siento la sangre del labio en la boca pero eso no me va a detener.

-Voy a acabar contigo.- éste con todas sus fuerzas salta hacia mí, me tira al suelo; me golpea en la cara, intento deshacerme de él pero no puedo. Si sobreviví a un balazo en el pecho, ¿por qué no iba a poder con este tío? Le asesto un fuerte golpe con la rodilla y aquel lugar dónde más les duele, con velocidad le tiro hacia atrás.

- Queda detenido por el asesinato de Leo Smith, Amanda Johnson y por el secuestro de Richard Castle.- de repente escucho un disparo y Tomas se cae al suelo.

- Le has matado.- Jackson asiente, Tomas tiene un balazo en la cabeza, me ayuda a levantarme.

- Mis compañeros estarán aquí en unos minutos, será mejor que desaparezca.

- Muchas gracias Katherine, ha conseguido volver a caminar por su marido, eso es amor; ya lo pude ver en vuestra boda.- y dicho esto coge el cadáver y desaparece como las veces anteriores.

-¡Beckett!- Espo y Ryan se detienen en seco.

- ¿Qué pasado aquí? Beckett, ¿y tu silla?- Les pido que me ayuden a llevar a Castle al loft, allí le curará Lanie. De camino a casa decido llamar a Alexis, le pido que se quede esta noche con Cosmo, no es bueno que vea a su padre así.

- No te preocupes Kate, mañana nos avisas y estaremos allí.- le pasa el teléfono a Cosmo.

- Hola mami.- escuchar su voz me llena de alegría.- Hola cielo, hoy tienes que quedarte con Alexis y la abuela, papi se ha puesto un poco malito.

- Vale mami, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti cielo.- ya hemos llegado al apartamento, Lanie nos está esperando con un maletín, Espo y Ryan suben a Castle y con cuidado le tumban en la cama.

- ¡Madre mía! Tiene la nariz rota y una fuerte brecha en la cabeza.- el comentario de amiga no me ayuda en absoluto, le dejo para que le cure. Mientras Lanie cura a Castle nosotros esperamos en el salón.

- Oye Beckett, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Miro con curiosidad a mis compañeros.

- ¿A qué os referís?

- Vamos Kate, cuando llegamos no había ni cadáver ni rastro de tu suegro, ¿simplemente desapareció?- Me quedo pensativa ante lo último que me dijo Hunt, "_Os pude ver en vuestra boda". _Estuvo allí y nadie se dio cuenta, realmente es un hombre muy extraño.

- Chicos dejadlo ya, todos estamos a salvo, es lo que importa.- en ese momento sale Lanie de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Ahora mismo, durmiendo plácidamente, le he cosido la herida de la cabeza y la nariz pronto volverá a estar como antes.- le doy un fuerte abrazo a mi amiga.- Bueno cielo, nosotros nos vamos, para cualquier cosa nos llamas, ¿entendido?

- Claro, voy a ver si me doy una ducha.- los tres se marchan del loft, Lanie se vuelve hacia mí.

- Kate, casi se me olvida, ¡Enhorabuena!- Sonrío y le mando un beso.


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

La ducha relaja todos mis músculos, disfruto del agua cayendo por mi cuerpo. Me cuesta creer que esté de pie, necesitaba motivación, algo que me empujase a levantarme.

-¿Hay sitio para uno más?- Castle descorre la cortina, le veo la cicatriz de la cabeza y la cara hinchada por la nariz, le dejo un hueco.

- ¡Oh Rick, pensé que te había perdido!- le abrazo, el agua nos envuelve a los dos, Castle me acerca a él.

- Kate, nada ni nadie me va a impedir ser feliz con mi familia, aunque deformen mi preciosa cara.- sonrío y le beso. Nos quedamos un rato bajo el agua caliente, de repente mi marido se separa y me mira de arriba abajo.

- Pero, ¡Estás de pie! ¿Cómo no he me he dado cuenta?

- Seguramente por la cantidad de pastillas que Lanie te ha dado para curarte y sedarte.- mi marido me besa con ternura, intento no hacerle daño en la nariz; nuestros cuerpos se unen después de estos días de frustración y angustia.

Los rayos de sol iluminan la habitación, Castle y yo hemos dormido como bebés, miro la hora; la familia estará a punto de venir.

-Castle, despierta.- le zarandeo, éste gruñe y se da la vuelta.

- Cinco minutitos más.- me levanto de la cama y preparo un buen café, tostada, fruta fresca y zumo natural. Castle sale de la habitación bostezando.

- Eres cruel, sabías que estaba hambriento.- se sienta y le pega un buen sorbo al café, parece que la nariz la lleva mejor y la herida de la cabeza apenas se nota; espero que Cosmo no se asuste. Miro la ciudad desde la ventana, Castle se coloca detrás de mí.

- Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

- No más que tú.- me giro y le beso, éste me besa allí donde recibí el golpe, escuchamos cómo abren la puerta.

-¡Mami, papi!- Cosmo corre hacia nosotros, Castle le coge en brazos.

- Hola campeón, ¿has cuidado de la abuela y de mi princesa?- Alexis le da un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

- Papi, ¿qué te ha pasado?- Toca la nariz y la cabeza de su padre, Alexis me mira sorprendida al ver que ya no estoy en la silla.

- Renacuajo es que tuve un pequeño accidente, pero estoy bien.- nuestro hijo le hace una señal para dejarle en el suelo, se da cuenta de que estoy de pie; me abraza y yo le beso.

-¡Oh dios mío Richard! ¿Estás bien?- Martha y mi padre entran juntos, Castle abraza a su madre y le estrecha la mano a su suegro.

- Madre estoy perfectamente, gracias a mi mujer, como siempre.- Martha me abraza.

- ¡Katie! ¡Mírate, estás de pie!- Asiento con alegría, mi padre me besa; cojo a Cosmo en brazos.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto, ven conmigo yerno, vamos a preparar una comida alucinante para la familia.- Castle y mi padre se ponen manos a la obra, Martha se sienta en el sofá.

- Oye Martha, hay algo que deberías saber.- dejo a Cosmo con Alexis, los dos se ponen a jugar con los soldados de juguete.

- Dime Katherine. – suspiro antes de contestar.

- El padre de Richard me ayudó a salvarle, lo último que me dijo fue que estuvo en nuestra boda.- Martha me mira y al instante sonríe.

- Querida, si ambos estáis sanos y salvos, lo demás me da igual, por cierto, ¡Enhorabuena!- le pongo el dedo en la boca.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Querida, una madre sabe esas cosas, créeme.

- ¿Todavía no se lo has dicho a Richard?

- No, no he podido, pero, ¿qué mejor día que hoy?

- Claro que sí, ¡madre mía, voy a volver a ser abuela!- Nos abrazamos, las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.


	18. Capítulo 18

_Me da mucha lástima decir esto pero el fic llega a su fin. Siempre hay que buscar el lado positivo y en este caso es que tengo otro fic en mente; espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo._

Capítulo 18

Unos piececitos corretean con dificultad por el salón, y vuelvo a pedir la baja por maternidad; menos mal que todavía puedo ayudar aunque sea desde casa. Castle ha publicado una nueva novela y está siendo todo un éxito, "_Nuevas experiencias" _se llama.

- Hola mamá.- Cosmo entra con su padre, éste ha ido a por nuestro hijo al colegio, yo he tenido que quedarme con sus dos hermanos pequeños; gracias a dios Alexander sigue durmiendo.

- Hola cielo, ¿cómo han ido las clases?- Me besa en la mejilla.- Muy bien, hoy hemos hecho carreras en gimnasia.- Cosmo se sienta en el sofá y coge en brazos a su hermana.

- Hola pequeñaja.- ésta le pone las manos en la cara a su hermano, Cosmo se las agarra con los labios y Johanna sonríe ante los juegos de su hermano.

- Oye cielo, ¿puedes quedarte un rato con ella? Voy a ver a tu padre.- Cosmo asiente y se pone a jugar con su hermana; entro al despacho y observo a Castle mirando fijamente el ordenador. Los años han pasado para los dos y aún así seguimos radiantes, con alguna arruga de más pero eso es lo de menos.

- Rick, ¿estás bien?- Éste se sorprende al verme, últimamente no hemos podido tener ni siquiera cinco minutos para estar a solas.

- Acércate Kate.- hago lo que me dice y me siento en sus piernas, al ver la pantalla del ordenador sonrío ante la imagen; una foto en la que salimos Rick, Cosmo, Martha, mi padre, Alexis y Pi con su hija de tres meses y yo con mis dos peques; Alexander y Johanna.

- ¿Sabes Rick? Fue un detalle que Alexis llamase a su hija Katherine, es el mejor regalo que ha podido hacerme.- Castle me besa y me aparta el pelo.

- Katherine Houghton Beckett, hace 10 años me declaré en un parque, no fue lo más elegante pero fue en nuestro lugar especial; a partir de ahí todo fue genial aunque es cierto que tuvimos que superar algunas dificultades.

- Castle, ¿a dónde quieres ir con esto?

- Shh, tuvimos a Cosmo y fue una prueba que ambos pudimos superar con matrícula; ahora somos abuelos de una niña preciosa, tenemos tres hijos y nuestros trabajos son increíbles.-

Le miro con asombro y curiosidad, es cierto que a veces a Castle le da por ponerse filosófico y melancólico pero esto me deja sin palabras. En ese momento éste saca una llave de su bolsillo y me la enseña.

-Rick, ¿qué es esto?- Mi marido sonríe y rápidamente en el ordenador teclea una página web, me enseña una preciosa casa en los Hamptons.

- Es nuestra nueva casa para pasar las vacaciones, la otra la he vendido, eta es más grande.- me quedo muda de asombro, no tengo ni idea de qué decir.- ¿Te gusta?

- Castle, es preciosa.- le beso y juntos pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que escuchamos unos llantos; Alexander se ha despertado de la siesta.

- Tranquila inspectora, yo iré a ver a nuestro renacuajo más pequeño.- Castle se levanta y me deja mirando la hermosa casa.

- Una cosa Kate.- levanto la cabeza y le miro.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, "Siempre".


End file.
